Avatar: La leyenda de Aang Libro cuatro: Aire
by jinora96
Summary: en siete años las cosas pueden cambiar demasiado, el equilibrio puede ser retomado, pero la paz no ha vuelto por completo al mundo, aun hay quienes quieren acabar con el avatar y con todos aquellos que intentaron restaurar el balance. el equipo Avatar esta de vuelta pero ¿Será esto suficiente para traer unión al mundo una vez mas?
1. Prologo

Algunos de los personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Viacom International Inc.

Prologo

Siete años han pasado luego de que con nuestra ayuda, el Avatar Aang recobrara el equilibrio del mundo, combatiendo y venciendo al antiguo Señor del fuego Ozai.

Sokka y Suki iniciaron una pacífica y feliz vida juntos en la isla Kyoshi donde viven actualmente como marido y mujer desde hace cinco años junto con sus pequeñas hijas: Nohora de dos años y medio y Lee una hermosa criatura de tres meses y con Dan el padre de la guerrera, quien al termino de la guerra regresó a la isla buscando a su hija para encontrarla casada con el ahora príncipe de la tribu del agua del sur, ya que mi padre, Hakoda regresó como único líder a su pueblo reconstruido con la ayuda de los maestros de la tribu agua del norte liderados por el maestro Pakku quien se casó con Gran-gran poco después de que la guerra culminara.

Así como mi hermano es el príncipe de la tribu, yo soy la princesa, a pesar de que no me agrada ese título; yo prefiero que me llamen Katara -pero eso es otra historia-; que puedo decir, luego de ese último beso en Ba Sing Se descubrí que mi amor por ese joven pero maduro maestro iba más allá de lo maternal, realmente amaba a Aang tanto como él me amaba a mí de manera que comenzamos una relación juntos, aunque aún no hemos avanzado mucho pues sus deberes como Avatar le impiden llevar una vida estable, tal como le dijeron los monjes que sería; sin embargo nos enviamos cartas todos los días que él está viajando y está cumpliendo su deber y yo tengo que quedarme aquí en el polo sur, es un poco triste tener que verlo partir y más aun en mi estado; así es y aunque no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, hace tres meses estoy esperando un bebé pero a pesar de que todos aquí están muy contentos con la noticia yo estoy muerta de miedo porque no sé como valla a reaccionar Aang.

Por otra parte, Zuko o debo decir el Señor del fuego Zuko ha restaurado su honor y el honor de la nación del fuego, trayendo la paz por medio del movimiento de restauración de la armonía, que creó junto con Aang para devolver a los habitantes del reino tierra sus aldeas y llevar de vuelta a su nación a los colonos de la nación del fuego; sin embargo esto ha generado muchas disputas y pequeñas rebeliones en los pueblos ya que como la guerra duró cien años muchas generaciones de las colonias más antiguas han vivido allí. A pesar de esto, el movimiento ha sido de gran ayuda para que la gente entienda que es necesario devolver el equilibrio al mundo. Además todos confían más en el nuevo señor del fuego ahora que se ha vuelto más maduro y lleva dos años de casado con Mai quien según me conto en una carta también espera un bebé, pero ella tiene siete meses.

Ty Lee por su parte relevó a Suki y es la nueva líder de las guerreras que siguen siendo entrenadas por la misma quien años atrás ayudó a salvar al mundo junto con el equipo avatar; Toph por su parte está triunfando con una academia de metal-control en Ba Sing Se la cual abrió dos años después de la guerra con el dinero que le dejaron sus padres al morir por una extraña enfermedad, dejando a la chica ciega libre de modo que pudo crear su academia para enseñar el metal control a los mejores jóvenes maestros tierra de todo el reino que no eran precisamente los más adinerados sino los mejores calificados.

Sin embargo no todo es gloria en estos días por que como lo dije antes muchas rebeliones se están dando debido al movimiento y de cierta forma todos tememos por nuestras vidas ya que aunque muchos nos consideren héroes y heroínas de guerra, otros cuantos –terroristas en su mayoría- nos consideran traidores (en especial a Zuko) por lo que quieren acabar con nosotros.

FIN

Adelanto:

_Katara entró corriendo en su habitación las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, no era posible, simplemente ese pergamino tenía que estar mintiendo, algo en ella le decía que Aang aun estaba por ahí en alguna parte así que decidida empacó un par de cosas para un viaje, era tiempo de reunir al equipo avatar debían buscarlo, tenía que estar oculto en algún lugar._

¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con el Avatar? ¿Qué será tan grave como para que Katara sucumba a esos impulsos? ¿Qué les parecen los caminos que han tomado nuestros héroes?

Espero les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus reviews es mi primer FanFic asi que se aceptan sugerencias

Saludos desde Colombia, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Capitulo 1: La captura

**Algunos de los personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Viacom International Inc.**

**Ctin939:** thank you so much for Reading my story, I read yours and I also think is really great.

**Capitulo uno: La captura.**

¡Deben sentir la roca, actuar como la roca! Y lo más importante: ¡SER LA ROCA! –Dijo la fuerte mujer frente a un grupo de tres chicos- ¡No sean holgazanes pequeños niñitos llorones! Puede que hayan logrado mover algunas monedas pero eso no los hace maestros del control del metal.

No se preocupe Si fu Toph pronto seremos los mejores -dijo un muchacho robusto, quería que su maestra se sintiera orgullosa pero no logró mucho- mas te vale Zing y a ustedes dos también –dijo la joven elevando la voz- ahora concéntrense y cierren sus ojos, sientan cada minúscula vibración que la tierra les ofrece, ¡adopten posiciones pupilos!, ahora lo que deben hacer es dar un gran golpe a la tierra pero no pretendan que ceda más bien cedan ustedes y sientan las ondas que transfiere la tierra permitan que lleguen a sus pies, luego sus piernas, torso, brazos y llegue a sus oídos y cabeza, vean todo lo que hay a su alrededor, escúchenlo, esa es la verdadera razón de ser de la tierra control, escuchar a la tierra, ver con su poder y luego ¡ZAS! –dijo mientras pegaba un gran salto que hizo que todo el lugar temblara pretendiendo que sus pupilos perdieran la postura pero sorprendentemente y por primera vez no lo hicieron lo cual hizo que la maestra esbozara una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia- ¡ATACAN!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Había sido un largo día pero luego de haber hablado con el gobernador de la aldea, Aang entró en la habitación de la pequeña posada que gentilmente le había ofrecido uno de los habitantes de la colonia.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró con un dejo de cansancio, ya había dejado a Appa y Momo en un cobertizo cercano asegurándose que tuvieran agua y comida suficientes, por lo cual se sentía tranquilo; sin embargo se sentía solo, le hacía falta el calor de aquella hermosa mujer que tanto amaba, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, su fragancia, en pocas palabras extrañaba todo de ella pero a esa hora era demasiado tarde para enviar cartas así que se recostó pensando que temprano en la mañana siguiente le enviaría una carta y a medio día partiría de vuelta al polo sur. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Pensativo se levantó y tan pronto como puso un pie en la tierra sintió que del otro lado de la puerta habían alrededor de siete personas preparadas para atacar y por la manera como sintió que estaban parados eran maestros fuego; todo sucedió muy rápido, solo unos cuantos segundos después de haberse parado, alguien abrió la puerta de una patada y una gran llamarada lo incendió todo, y debido a que no pudo ponerse en guardia pues estaba distraído cuando lo emboscaron, cayó al suelo pero luego de unos segundos se recuperó y justo antes de que los maestros fuego lo capturaran lanzó una ráfaga de aire que rompió la ventana, tomó su planeador y lo lanzó para que se abriera en el aire y poder escapar de allí pero en ese instante le lanzaron una llamarada que no pudo esquivar, una punzada de dolor en su brazo y costado derecho le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo inconsciente lo que aprovecharon los maestros para capturarlo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara que llevaba un par de horas durmiendo

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! se levantó gritando, bañada en sudor y de un brinco de su cama en el palacio de Tui, la ciudad capital de la Tribu Agua del Sur; un enorme sentimiento de angustia y desesperación se instaló en sus sueños, estaba en una habitación en llamas intentando huir de gente encapuchada, luego vio imágenes borrosas de un paisaje donde a lo lejos había un cobertizo y mas allá el mar; alguien estaba en peligro, podía sentirlo, de modo que se levantó se puso un abrigo y unas gruesas botas de piel y caminó hasta la habitación de su padre que se encontraba doblando el pasillo a la derecha.

Llamó a la puerta y una voz masculina desde adentro preguntó -¿Quién es a esta hora?- Soy yo papá- respondió la joven con un dejo de angustia en su voz; Sigue- dijo Hakoda, acto seguido la se abrió la puerta y ella entró en la habitación.

¿Qué ocurre? Inquirió el hombre al ver un gesto de desesperación en el rostro de su hija; Papá acabo de tener un sueño horrible, estaba en una habitación, luego alguien llamo a la puerta y me sentí angustiada, como si alguien estuviera a punto de atacarme, como si estuviera rodeada, y de pronto todo se torno en llamas, intenté escapar de unos hombres encapuchados pero no pude, la desesperación y un dolor en mi costado y brazo derecho me invadieron y caí, lo último que recuerdo es que a lo lejos vi un cobertizo, con el pensamiento de que algo muy importante estaba allí y luego vi el mar como si fuera la última vez que vería algo mas allá de él, y luego desperté asustada y bañada en sudor, sentí mucho miedo papá –dijo la muchacha sollozando- no sé que es pero por alguna razón siento que tiene que ver con Aang, como si estuviera intentando advertirme sobre algo o alguien.

Cariño, no debes sugestionarte por esos sueños, hace apenas 8 años que la guerra terminó y tú y tus amigos pasaron por muchas situaciones horribles que quedarán en sus mentes como terribles recuerdos por mucho tiempo, tal vez tu mente está trayendo de nuevo esos recuerdos en forma de sueños, no te preocupes por ellos –dijo secando las lágrimas de su hija con sumo cuidado y ternura- además debes cuidarte de esas emociones, por tu bien y el del bebé, ahora es mejor que vayas a descansar y te relajes, si puedes trata de meditar y deja ir esas malas memorias, eso les hará mucho bien.

Katara sonrió llevándose una mano a su vientre donde se gestaba esa criatura fruto del amor entre ella y Aang, tratando de calmarse agradeció a su padre y se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y dejando su habitación para regresar a su cama y dormir, pero aun no estaba calmada del todo, el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal seguía allí, sin embargo trató de olvidarlo y conciliar el sueño, preguntándose qué significaba aquel sueño, lo cual averiguaría al día siguiente cuando el maestro aire regresara.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Todo estaba oscuro, cuando comenzó a sentir cada uno de sus músculos, tenía algunas contusiones y una seria quemadura en su brazo izquierdo, atado de pies y manos, con los ojos y la boca vendados, se preguntaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo; intentó recordar qué había sucedido, y todo vino a su mente, las vibraciones, el fuego, el dolor, la caída y el desmayo, pero todo eso era muy confuso todavía, se sentía patético, allí arrojado en ese frio, húmedo y oscuro cuarto que olía a tierra mojada, atado e indefenso.

El gran y poderoso maestro de los cuatro elementos vencido por unos humildes maestros fuego- dijo una voz masculina que le sonaba conocida- solo eres un simple monje, un gusano desperdicio de la humanidad, insignificante- acto seguido el hombre le quito la venda de los labios para que dijera algo en su defensa.

¿Quién eres? –Inquirió el joven avatar- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Eres un cobarde! Al menos déjate ver, ¿qué te he hecho?- Aang estaba desesperado, una punzada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando recordó que sus dos amigos estaba en el cobertizo y probablemente aun estaba allí, nadie sabía que lo habían secuestrado ni donde estaba, al menos notarían la habitación quemada, aun había esperanza, luego unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos al recordad a su amada, no podría escribirle su carta, rompería su promesa y no llegaría a la Tribu y la desesperación por salir de allí a buscar a Appa, Momo y regresar a Tui lo invadió de pies a cabeza.

Todo a su tiempo niñito –dijo la voz en tono de burla- por ahora solo te diré que eres el causante de la mayor desgracia de mi pueblo, nos abandonaste, faltaste a tu palabra de protegernos, ahora es tu destino pagar por tus culpas, mas tarde vendrá alguien a recogerte para llevarte a la base. Despídete de todo lo que has amado joven avatar, porque no lo volverás a ver –acto seguido una estridente risa retumbó por toda la habitación y se oyeron unos pasos que se alejaban de él cerrando tras de ellos una puerta que Aang escuchó muy cercana.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Los rayos del son entraban a chorros en la habitación acariciándola, era temprano y había logrado descansar luego del terrible sueño de la noche anterior, ahora sentía una radiante energía, se sentía feliz y esperanzada; después de todo ese sería el día en que luego de tres semanas de ausencia por fin vería a su amado.

Se levantó de la cama y acaricio su vientre con un cariño infinito y se dirigió al baño que quedaba a unos pasos, la creciente industria y comercio con la Nación del Fuego, le permitía gozar de una ducha con agua climatizada de manera que se dispuso a tomar un baño relajante de agua caliente luego del cual se arreglo con su mejor traje, maquillaje y peinado y fue a desayunar al gran comedor junto con su padre, mientras sostenían una amena conversación sobre cómo habían dormido la anterior noche y el por qué de la elegancia de Katara ese día, uno de los sirvientes entro y dijo –traigo un pergamino proveniente de la aldea Xian en el reino tierra para la Princesa Katara- seguido esto extendió hacia la joven maestra un hermoso cojín de color azul con bordados en cristales sobre el cual había un pergamino que la morena tomo entre sus delicadas manos pero no abrió, acto seguido le dijo al sirviente con una sonrisa en los labios –Ya les he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen princesa, solo Katara, muchas gracias, puedes retirarte- y… ¿de qué es el pergamino hija? ¿Es de Aang? –preguntó la curiosa voz de Hakoda.

No lo sé -dijo la maestra antes de abrirlo para leer su contenido:

_Apreciada maestra Katara:_

_He recibido noticias muy lamentables esta mañana, anoche en un desafortunado accidente la posada donde el Avatar Aang estaba siendo hospedado, sufrió un grave incendio, que se inició en la recámara del joven; a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos por apagar las llamas el incendio no pudo ser apagado y quien retornó el balance al mundo nos ha dejado, es una pena informar estos hechos pero es nuestro deber comunicarlo, lamentamos mucho su pérdida y esperamos que los espíritus le den la fortaleza que necesita en estos momentos._

_Cordialmente_

_General Lee Xing, gobernador de la aldea Xian._

Al terminar de leer la carta unas cinco veces un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza invadió cada rincón de su ser, y su rosto feliz se transformó en una mueca de pánico en incredulidad, al ver esto su padre se acercó rápidamente y tomo el pergamino entre sus manos para leer el contenido dos veces, sus ojos al igual que los de su hija se habían llenado de lágrimas, no lo podía creer: el Avatar estaba muerto.

Katara entró corriendo en su habitación las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, no era posible, simplemente ese pergamino tenía que estar mintiendo, algo en ella le decía que Aang aun estaba vivo, por ahí en alguna, parte así que decidida empacó un par de cosas para un viaje, era tiempo de reunir al equipo avatar, debían buscarlo, tenía que estar oculto en algún lugar.

Era hora de cambiarse las elegantes ropas, por su acostumbrado traje de batalla, el cual hace mucho tiempo no se ponía y se sintió orgullosa en medio de tanta tristeza al descubrir que tuvo que usar un fajón más grande pues a pesar de tener tres meses de embarazo, su vientre comenzaba a crecer un poco; luego mientras preparaba sus cosas se sentó en el escritorio y redactó cuatro cartas idénticas una para Ty Lee, para Zuko y Mai, para Sokka y Suki y otra para Toph que decían:

_Queridos amigos:_

_Sé que hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, ya serán dos años y medio desde el nacimiento de Nohora, pero hoy clamo por una reunión de urgencia con todos ustedes, he recibido un pergamino del General Lee Xing, gobernador de la aldea de Xian, donde se encontraba Aang realizando algunas tareas del movimiento de restauración de la armonía, la carta decía que Aang había muerto en un incendio en la posada donde se estaba hospedando, pero yo sé que esto no es cierto, él está en peligro puedo sentirlo (y pude verlo) y debemos hacer algo urgente, nos veremos en la casa de Sokka y Suki en la Isla Kyoshi, cuanto más pronto mejor (no quisiera ponerte en riesgo Mai pero si pudieras venir sería de gran ayuda para que nos ayudes a diseñar el plan para buscarlo luego podrán regresar a la Capital para que descanses y tengas a tu bebé)._

_No siendo otro el motivo de esta carta,_

_Que los espíritus los guíen en su viaje a la isla_

_Los quiere, Katara. _

Luego de esto, su padre entro en la habitación para ver cómo estaba su hija ante la devastadora noticia y se sorprendió al ver que estaba haciendo maletas para irse; ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde piensas ir?- preguntó el hombre angustiado- empaco mis cosas, me reuniré con los chicos en la Isla Kyoshi, debemos encontrar a Aang, ahora lo entiendo todo, no era sugestión, en realidad estaba viendo lo que él veía, prácticamente estuve allí, no fue ningún incendio –dijo mientras metía más cosas en su maleta y llenaba sus cantimploras con agua- fue emboscado y debemos buscarlo, así que me reuniré con todos ellos para hacer un plan y encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, además estoy segura de que Appa y Momo siguen en ese lugar y no hay nadie con ellos tenemos que ir a rescatarlos también.

Pero hija, estas embarazada, no puedes andar por ahí peleando en tu estado, es peligroso para ambos –dijo el preocupado padre- pero debo ir papá, y no vas a detenerme, lo amo y no puedo simplemente quedarme sentada viendo y sintiendo como me quitan de nuevo algo preciado para mi, simplemente no puedo –dijo la morena sollozando inconsolablemente.

Si es lo que sientes y estas decidida, entonces no puedo detenerte, que los espíritus te cuiden, te lleven y te traigan de regreso en perfecto estado durante todos tus viajes hija mía –esta vez hablaba un preocupado padre que solo quería lo mejor para su hija- gracias papá, prometo que regresaré sana y salva con él, y te escribiré cuando pueda y cuando llegue a Kyoshi.

Acto seguido le dijo a su padre que pusiera en el correo las cartas que había escrito, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de despedida y partió rumbo a la bahía para que el barco real la llevara a la isla –bueno al menos de algo sirve ser la princesa- pensó la joven mientras se subía a la embarcación que la llevaría a ver a sus viejos amigos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**FIN**

**ADELANTO:**

_Aun en esa deplorable posición, Aang estaba tratando de meditar para conectarse con el mundo espiritual y conseguir ayuda del Avatar Roku para salir de aquel apuro, sin embargo esto no fue necesario porque justo cuando se disponía a concentrarse la imagen de un anciano apareció en su mente, esa era la respuesta para liberarse._

¿Quién creen que es el anciano? ¿Podrá salir del apuro por sí mismo o lo salvarán? ¿Quiénes serán los bandidos que tienen al maestro de los cuatro elementos? ¿Qué mal acto cometió Aang?

No olviden dejar sus reviews, me animan mucho :D a seguir escribiendo

Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho así que espero no les haya aburrido

Nos leemos pronto, saludos desde Colombia.


	3. capitulo 2: Esperar, escuchar y atacar

**Algunos de los personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Viacom International Inc.**

**Zoey: **Gracias por tu apoyo :D traté de actualizar lo más pronto que pude.

**Nefertari Queen: **Mil gracias por leerme ^^ ya se me había ocurrido algo parecido, espero que te guste, trate de actualizar lo antes que pude, había estado algo ocupada. Jejejeje tu review me dio mucho ánimo para seguir este fanfic, ojalá mejore :) después de todo es el primero.

**Capítulo dos: esperar, escuchar y atacar.**

General, el animal ya está en la guarida, ¿cuándo lo llevamos a la madriguera?- dijo el hombre encapuchado mientras se deleitaba con la imagen del más poderoso de los maestros vencido por un par de cuerdas. –por cómo van las cosas creo que será mejor trasladarlo cuanto antes, me gustaría que fuera hoy mismo, pero no, no disponemos de seguridad, lo mejor será hacerlo mañana en la noche que tendremos más soldados de la guardia real, nadie sospechará nada –dijo con una sonrisa de complacencia –muy buen trabajo el tuyo y de tus maestros, dejaron la escena limpia.

…..…**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**….…..

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras la fría brisa marina jugaba con sus cabellos, serian ya siete horas luego de su partida rumbo a la isla, Katara estaba devastada, no sabía qué pensar ni en qué creer, pero estaba segura de que su amado no podía estar muerto.

-comandante, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la isla?- preguntó la morena con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

-solo un par de horas princesa- contestó el hombre que al notar la voz desesperada de la joven, dijo a los hombres bajo su mando que fueran a toda máquina.

De repente una visión llego a la mente de la joven maestra; estaba tirada en el suelo, amarrada de pies y manos, los ojos vendados y tenía un sentimiento inmenso de tristeza y dolor, estaba angustiada y ansiaba estar con alguien pero se sentía patética, sola e imposibilitada, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro; sin embargo trataba de concentrarse en algo…

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una habitación decorada con detalles azules y blancos, la luz entraba caudalosamente por la ventana y la cama era muy suave, las mantas de seda y algodón le brindaban un calor casi maternal. A su alrededor estaban Sokka, Suki y Toph muy alegres de que ella estuviera bien.

-¿Qué me pasó?, ¿hace cuánto llegamos?- preguntó la chica aun sin entender que hacía en ese cuarto.

-no lo sabemos, el capitán dijo que estabas parada en borde del barco cuando te caíste, dijo que solo gritabas pidiendo auxilio y gritabas que lo sentías, contigo misma… y luego llegaron aquí y te trajeron urgentemente, y desde ese instante no has parado de llorar y decir que lo sientes con Appa, Momo y contigo, fue muy raro- dijo el moreno espadachín a su lado.

-debemos apurarnos, él está en un grave peligro.

-hablas de Aang? -Dijo la joven junto a su hermano.

-¿es lo de tu carta? –preguntó Sokka.

-Sí, verán, la noche antes de escribirles tuve un sueño en el que veía a Aang y cómo estaba siendo secuestrado, pero era extraño, era como si yo fuese él; sin embargo, esto de hoy, fue diferente, porque no fue un sueño, realmente estuve allí mi espíritu se hizo uno con Aang veía las mismas cosas que él, y pude sentir que está triste, desesperado.

-¡esto sí que es extraño!- dijo la ciega maestra tierra.

-lo sé, es algo que ni yo misma puedo entender-

-Por ahora creo que deberíamos esperar a que lleguen Zuko y Mai, para poder armar un plan, más bien descansa hermanita, te avisaremos cuando lleguen-

.…..…**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**….…..

Era una mañana fresca, no hacía muchas horas una embarcación real de la Nación del Fuego había llegado y por fin luego de dos años y medio el equipo avatar estaba reunido de nuevo; Katara se sentía mejor, se había levantado con renovada esperanza, pero aun con un sentimiento de culpa y desesperación por no saber donde se hallaba el padre de su hijo; Mai que se encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón ya tenía cerca de ocho meses por lo que Zuko se hallaba un poco paranoico con cualquier molestia que sintiera su esposa; a pesar de todo eso, una vez estuvieron arreglados se reunieron junto con Ty Lee en el cuartel de las guerreras donde había una sala especial para estos casos, con una mesa que con un mapa del mundo, las 6 sillas que necesitaban y un hermoso decorado con motivos color verde, café y dorado, haciendo alusión a los colores del reino tierra.

-primero que todo ¿cómo así que Aang está muerto pero tú dices que no lo está?-dijo Ty Lee quien parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sí, verás, hace varios días tuve un sueño en el que yo era Aang, y vi todo lo que le sucedía, vi como lo secuestraban haciendo que pareciera un accidente y al día siguiente recibí una carta de un general –dijo tendiéndole un pequeño pergamino- ahí dice que él fue asesinado, pero con lo que había visto no lo pude creer y por eso nos reuní aquí, para que hagamos un plan para buscarlo, no creo que desaparecer al Avatar sea un juego de niños, esto es una revolución muy grande. Además ayer tuve otra visión, de nuevo yo estaba en su cuerpo, Aang está desfalleciendo, está desesperado y triste, no puede huir –dijo la muchacha con unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a la escena del crimen, tal vez podamos encontrar alguna pista, dices que él estaba en Xian, eso no está muy lejos de aquí, a un par de horas en globo de guerra o medio día en barco- dijo mirando al joven señor del fuego.

-no trajimos el globo, pero si tenemos el barco, no se ofendan pero el nuestro es más rápido- dijo la joven embarazada guiñando un ojo a Suki –que no se hable más, partiremos esta tarde, llegaremos en la noche y así podremos investigar la escena del crimen sin que nadie nos vea para no levantar sospechas…

-¡Ah no eso si que no!, tú te quedas aquí o te regresas a casa, tu estado es muy delicado; y ustedes dos también deberían quedarse -dijo el maestro fuego a Suki y Katara- no están en condiciones para la batalla, tú hace mucho no peleas y tú estás embarazada.

-eso es lo que, crees señor valiente, yo me he mantenido en forma -reclamó la joven guerrera- y yo soy perfectamente capaz de pelear aun con una criatura dentro y ¡lo sabes perfectamente Zuko! –dijo la maestra agua recordándole que podía ser más poderosa y sanguinaria que él –además no puedo dejarlo, no soy capaz.

-¡bueno pero tú no puedes refunfuñar Mai!-

-lo sé, lo sé amor, pero si se llevan el barco entonces tal vez ustedes puedan prestarme uno- dijo la aludida, pidiendo a Suki el favor de llevarla de nuevo a su casa.

-si prefieres regresar al palacio te prestaré el mejor que tenemos, no te preocupes-dijo Suki con tono maternal.

-bueno, que no se hable más saldremos en unas horas- dijo Toph imprimiendo ánimo en sus palabras, por que el ambiente a pesar de las bromas se había quedado un poco tenso, en medio de todo en el fondo, cada uno tenía sus miedos, por Katara, por el mundo y sobre todo por su amigo.

.…..…**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**….…

ya habían pasado dos días después de esa terrible noche, su angustia bloqueaba su meditación, no podía concentrarse para dejar libre su espíritu y soltar las ataduras mentales que tenía, por lo que el estado Avatar era una completa imposibilidad, seguramente algunos de sus chakras se habían bloqueado con el ataque y el sufrimiento; sin embargo aun en esa deplorable posición, Aang estaba tratando de meditar para conectarse con el mundo espiritual y conseguir ayuda del Avatar Roku o algún otro espíritu para salir de aquel apuro, lo cual no fue necesario porque justo cuando se disponía a adentrarse en su yo interior, la imagen de un anciano apareció en su mente, esa era la respuesta para liberarse.

-ese viejo loco—pensó el joven avatar, siempre con sus acertijos.

Acto seguido Aang recordó cómo años atrás su amigo Bumi le había enseñado sobre los yings, el negativo cuando se ataca, el positivo cuando se actúa en defensa, pero aquel con el que menos estaba familiarizado en aquella época era el ying neutro, aquel en el que no se hacía nada, y esto le fue muy difícil de comprender, hasta que conoció a su amiga y maestra, quien no solo dominaba este ying a la perfección sino que ella misma lo había llevado al límite, ella misma había inventado el metal control a partir de esa frase que tanto le había costado entender y que pensó no le serviría para nada más que para el combate: Esperar, escuchar y atacar.

Esperar, como le habían enseñado los monjes, ser paciente, para sentir todo lo que hay a su alrededor, aguantar las ganas de atacar primero, y en lugar de ello, tomar ventaja de los movimientos de su adversario, como en el agua control, enviar su propia fuerza en su contra; escuchar no solo a la tierra sino cada cosa que acontece en cualquier lugar, comenzando por sí mismo, este acto de escucha iba más allá de hacerlo con sus oídos, implicaba sentir cada movimiento, sentir las vibraciones de cada ser al unísono con el resto del universo, además de lo cual se debía escuchar al atacante, ser más astuto y como en el fuego control respirar y tomar de la fuerza interior para que una vez esperado, escuchado y entendido el ataque o la situación se pueda atacar de forma certera, pero a la vez inesperada como en el aire control, eso era la tierra control, eso era ser el maestro de los cuatro elementos.

Una vez hecha esta reflexión, Aang se recostó sobre su espalda, y se quitó los zapatos que hasta ahora mantenían sus pies cálidos, los puso en contacto con el suelo y de inmediato comenzó a sentir pequeñas vibraciones bajo ellos, sentía que el lugar donde estaba no era más grande que un habitáculo de dos por dos metros, sin ventanas y con una puerta de metal que estaba a medio metro de donde él estaba, luego recordó que en uno de sus viajes a Omashu, Bumi le había enseñado un poco acerca de cómo controlar la tierra con los músculos de su cara, una enseñanza que Aang considero extraña y un poco innecesaria, pero que al fin y al cabo el sabio anciano sabia le sería útil; de éste modo, el joven avatar comenzó a practicar sin éxito al principio, pero luego pudo sacar una pequeña roca y lanzarla contra una pared cercana.

Se alegró al principio, pero no estaba listo aun y en el momento en que iba a practicar de nuevo, un guardia entro en su celda de improviso.

.…..…**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**….…

Luego de un almuerzo muy ameno, como la calma previa a la tormenta, Mai abordó el barco que la llevaría a casa, no sin antes despedirse de sus mejores amigos y besar a su esposo, prometiéndole que estaría bien.

Katara estaba angustiada sin embargo ellos también tenían todo listo en la embarcación de Zuko, partirían junto con Mai, de modo que todos abordaron sus transportes y con un ademan de despedida, se dejaron atrás, algunos metros después del puerto, la embarcación de Mai se dirigió hacia el noroeste, a la capital de la Nación del Fuego; mientras que Katara y los demás se encaminaron hacia el noreste, rumbo a la aldea de Xian, a donde luego de varias horas de viaje, llegaron cerca del anochecer a un pequeño puerto improvisado por algunos soldados de la orden del loto blanco liderados por el general Iroh, a quien Zuko le escribió una carta en cuanto llegó a la isla Kyoshi diciendo:

_Apreciado DdO:_

_Hemos llegado bien a la guarida del espadachín, la señora se regresa a su madriguera y perdimos su ayuda para pasar desapercibidos en nuestra llegada al poblado, una vez resguardados le daremos detalles, la situación es demasiado delicada; llegaremos cuando el poder sea mínimo._

_Tenga cuidado, _

_El viejo Zorro, OLB._

Debido a que la situación era muy peligrosa y el correo pudiese ser interceptado, Zuko mandó una carta un poco difícil de entender para la gente del común, pero debido a que todos eran maestros poderosos, los generales de la orden los habían hecho miembros honorarios secretos, dándoles el privilegio de tener un sobre nombre y acceso a los secretos de la orden entre ellos hablar en códigos.

Esto les dio ventaja, ya que a pesar de que viajaban en una embarcación extranjera, ésta no era la embarcación real, pues Zuko imagino que viajar en ella podría ser peligroso, por lo que como dicen decidió viajar ligero, en una cómoda pero pequeña embarcación que los llevo a salvo hasta el punto de encuentro, en donde desembarcaron y se pusieron ropas más comunes entre la población que les permitieron mezclarse fácilmente cuando fueron a investigar la posada.

-bueno chicos, creo que hemos llegado- dijo la maestra tierra ciega al sentir que en la edificación faltaba una parte de la estructura.

-si eso creo- dijo Sokka observando atónito cómo las ventanas del primer piso no estaban, pues por lo que parecía habían sido consumidas por las llamas –hay alguien adentro Toph?

-no, en algunas calles a la redonda, solo estamos nosotros-

-hagámoslo entonces- dijo Katara al saber que ese era uno de los últimos lugares en los que había estado su esposo y de cierta bizarra manera ella también.

Cuando entraron por uno de los huecos en la pared, descubrieron que en ese cuarto había habido un incendio gigantesco, que por alguna extraña razón no había consumido el collar de madera de Aang ni su planeador que seguían ahí y mientras los demás se dispersaban buscando pistas o rastros del combate además del fuego, un fuerte rugido los interrumpió en sus labores, era Appa y momo que los había olfateado y rastreado desde donde estaban a algunos metros del lugar; al no encontrar nada decidieron subir a Appa, para ver si éste podía guiarlos, pero justo antes de que Katara, Toph y Ty Lee subieran a la silla de montar del bisonte, Katara decidió tomar el planeador y el collar de su novio, simplemente no podía dejarlos allí, pero en el momento en que se disponía a tomarlo…

-!Es una trampa!- gritó Toph, sintiendo la emboscada

Los hombres encapuchados hicieron un muro gigante de fuego que asustó al bisonte que se elevó por los cielos dejando a las tres jóvenes en ese lugar.

Katara se aferró al planeador y el collar, aun sabiendo que eso afectaba su batalla, volaban rocas por todas partes, látigos de agua por doquier y golpes bloqueadores de chi no se hacían esperar, pero ellos las superaban en número, así que las amarraron cuando tuvieron oportunidad y se las llevaron; ella tenía la esperanza de que a donde la llevasen, allí debía estar Aang.

.…..…**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**….…

-niño serás trasladado en un par de horas, traerán a nuevos prisioneros, así que hasta que lleguen estarás aquí; ah y Esta es tu cena, no queremos que mueras de hambre.

Dicho esto el hombre ayudo a sentar al joven y le desató las manos, pero con un movimiento de tierra control creó un tubo desde el suelo hasta el techo al cual le amarró una sola mano, luego de lo cual le acercó la charola y le dijo –bueno, estaré a algunos metros de aquí así que cuando acabes grita- acto seguido el hombre le quitó las vendas de los ojos y la boca, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo todo en penumbra de nuevo.

En eso Aang vio la oportunidad perfecta para su escape, comió lo que pudo ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí los guardias siempre le tiraban la charola con desprecio en el suelo, pero este guardia, era diferente, bondadoso, y las vibraciones que emitía eran calmadas pero confusas, aquel hombre no entendía porque encerraban al maestro de maestros, al que restauró el equilibrio, sin embargo él entendía que aquel hombre no tenía otra opción, pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por como lo iban a tratar sus superiores cuando se enteraran que bajo su turno, su más valioso prisionero había logrado escapar.

Una vez terminó de comer, puso su mano y sus pies en contacto con el suelo y con su tierra control le dio un fuerte golpe, con el cual pudo amplificar las vibraciones y sentir que estaba en el sótano de una casa, podría excavar un túnel para salir, de modo que se apresuró y con su tierra control rompió el tubo, y luego de liberarse ambas manos, se desató los pies y se puso en posición, bloqueó la puerta de su celda con tierra control y comenzó a excavar el túnel, movimiento que hizo que le doliera mucho el brazo izquierdo que aun no se había repuesto de la quemadura; luego de algunos movimientos logró salir de nuevo y pudo respirar profundamente e inhalar la libertad que le proporcionaba esa noche de luna llena que le hizo recordar a su amada, luego de esas horas de terror por fin había conseguido escapar.

Después de caminar por horas, ya casi iba a amanecer y estaba en algún bosque cercano a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, pues recordaba que en alguno de sus viajes había acampado allí con Appa y había dejado un pequeño refugio en alguna parte; cuando lo encontró identificado por unas marcas especiales que habían inventado él y el monje Gyatso para dejarse mensajes secretos cuando Aang era niño, usó el poder de su tierra control para abrir una especie de compuerta que conducía a un pequeño túnel, sin embargo justo antes de que diera un paso hacia adelante algo como un recuerdo hizo nublar su mente y haciéndolo caer desmayado hacia adentro del túnel y entrar en estado avatar para cerrarlo, porque había caído en un estado de inconsciencia total.

.…..…**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**….…

**FIN**

_**Adelanto:**_

_Tío las perdimos, Katara, Toph y Ty Lee fueron raptadas por los rebeldes, ahora, no sabemos a dónde se las han llevado, pero ya ningún lugar es seguro. _

Bueno, no sé qué tal les haya parecido este cap. espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, quise que él reviviera su enseñanza de tierra control, espero haberlo logrado :D

Qué creen que le habrá ocurrido a Aang? ¿Donde podrán estar las chicas? ¿Qué será lo que está gestando este grupo de rebeldes? ¿Será posible que creen otra guerra de los 100 años?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo; no olviden dejar sus reviews y pues prometo no demorarme mucho en actualizar

Gracias por leerme, un saludo desde Colombia


End file.
